NiGHTS: Guardian of Dreams
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Two Children Garret and Alice are suffering from studies and changes in life. The two are taken under the protection of NiGHTS. The Two children team up with NiGHTS to save Nightopia from Reala and Wisemen.
1. Enter Garret

**Hello, welcome to my first NiGHTS Fanfic. Now I've only played the second game and it a decent game...**

**Any way, This fan fic will have some connection to the Journey of Dreams game and the characters I created aren't going to start off with the Ideya of Courage ( try to understand why I'm doing this)**

**Now the Dream worlds are going to be my own creation since these kids are different from the past protagonists from the games :P**

* * *

_Looking out the window, a young boy with black hair, bowl cut was sitting at his desk tapping his pencil._

_It was Saturday, all he wanted to do was play, play with his friends..If he still had any._

_Ever since fourth grade, Garret has been kept indoor by his mother for studies and extra credit works._

_It did pay off, he would bring home A's but at what cost?. His class mates have been avoiding him, calling him a "know-all" or " nerd"._

_He was alone...All by himself. Garret looked out his widow, it was almost noon, if only his mother would let him go outside, he was startled by a hand touching his shoulder, turning around he was face to face with his mother._

_He knew what would happen, he would get scolded for slacking off and not studding. The young boy prepared to explain himself when his mother's face changed and soon his whole bedroom turned into total darkness. His mother changed into a terrifying creature. Garret horrified by the sight turned and ran._

_Running for his life Garret found a bright light, that light leaning him out of the darkness, a light to free him from his nightmare. Reaching his hand out to the light he could feel a presence grab hold of his hand and pulled him into the light._

...

Garret opened his eyes, he got up from the ground, taking in his surroundings he found himself in a park. A park that's very small, he approached the small water fountain that was in the middle, to his left looked like broken door ways, to hid right the door ways seem to be intact but the door was missing.

" Is this your first time here young Visitor?" a voice called making the boy jump, he turned around to find a owl hovering behind him.

"...Your...A...A." he tried to speak.

" Why yes indeed I'm a owl, and it just happens to be my name" Owl said

" oh...I'm Garret" Garret told the bird " So what is this place?" he asked. before Owl could explained a bolt of purple with pink and gold trimming came zooming in between the two.

Garret was caught off guard ended up falling on his rear. Owl turned to the purple thing that was now flying freely in the sky.

A purple jester creature was giggling at the sight. Owl shook his head

" Well if it isn't you, you trouble making rascal" Owl called. The Jester descended from the sky to the two.

" Rascal?" The creature spoke"...I'm NiGHTS" The Jester corrected. NiGHTS turned to Garret who was getting up from the ground. The character inspected the boy carefully.

" Hey you" the jester spoke " What's your name"

" ...Garret..." He introduced himself "...And you..."

" NiGHTS!" NiGHTS interrupted. NiGHTS attention span quickly changed the subject " hey wanna duliaze with me?" the jester asked " It's lots of fun"

" D..Dulaize?" Garret asked unsure if he wanted to do what ever with this creature.

" Oh NiGHTS where are your manners!" Owl flew in between the creature and the boy. NiGHTS turn away from the Owl.

" I left it so I wouldn't be a boring old bird like you" NiGHTS said making Garret chuckle.

" Boring old bird!" Owl got defensive " now not every one is a...A... young hooligan like you"

" Calm down old timer" Nights turn back to the bird, the jesters took a sitting position in the air " I'm only having a little fun".

Garrets was enjoying the conversation between NiGHTS and Owl that his hands started to glow, his hands gave off a green light. The green glow made both NiGHTS and Owl stop arguing and focused there attention on the boy.

" you got an Ideya?" NiGHTS asked floating over and inspecting the hands.

"...I...Ideya?" Garret asked confused. Owl moved himself infront of Nights so he can explain to the boy.

" Ideya are what makes up the heart of dreamers" he explained " Courage,Intelligence, Growth and Hope" he said " and each come in there respective color , red, blue, green and yellow, you young visitor have the Ideya of Growth".

" Ideya...Of Growth?" Garret said looking down at his hands, he wasn't sure what that meant but his thoughts were interrupted by a Jester similar to NiGHTS appearance hovering just behind him laughing.

NiGHTS quickly stepped into the boy' defense as the purple dressed character faced the new comer.

" Reala" NiGHTS hissed. Reala stopped laughing and descended to the ground.

" Should of known I find you here " he said " and of course you found yourself with a new visitor" Reala floated closer to Garret " Growth indeed" he went back to NiGHTS " Now NiGHTS you are to come with me".

NiGHTS wasn't quick to react for Reala grabbed the purple jester and slammed him into one of the dream doors. He turned to Garret " you better not inter fear boy" he warned " after all your better off with out NiGHTS" Relala pushed NiGHTS into to door further and the two disappeared leaving Garret scared at what he just witnessed.

* * *

**So here the introduction to one of my Characters.** **Kids face more problem in life that aren't sport or music related.**

**So I figured one can suffer of under pressure of being forced to study on weekend and slowly suffer losing friends**

**And the other child...Well You just have to wait till we reach her ;)**

**...**

**oh yes writing NiGHTS as genderless was hard so the next chapter I'll reveal what I plan to do with that and what gender I choose. The gender I choose will remain for both boy and girl characters.**


	2. Sweets Paradise

**For the Remaining of this story, NiGHTS will be female. I find it interesting in the game that NiGHTS has a female voice but isn't treated like a girl ( as seen when Reala slammed her into the door in Helen's story). lets Say NiGHTS is a tomboy ;)**

* * *

Garret turned to Owl for guidance on what to do next. the bird flew over to the door that Reala took NiGHTS into.

" I must tell you this door leads to a paradise known as Nightopia, and each Nightopia is base on what the visitor is dreaming"

" what I dream?" Garret steeped up the small stairs and proceed to open the door.

" But be careful Visitor " Owl warned " Nightmarens are roaming to ruin that paradise and for the Nightopians"

Garret was reminded of Reala and how scary he was, the boy backed away from the door he wasn't sure if he should do this, He was also reminded of how helpless NiGHTS looked when Reala attacked her.

Taking a deep breath Garret grabbed the handles and opened the door and was greeted with a light flash.

...

Garret opend his eyes once the light disappeared, he rubbed his eyes and took a second look at what he was seeing.

In the background it looked like mountains made out of solid chocolate, trees that had peppermint trunks and the leaves are mint leaves.

Bushes made from Cotton candy each colored pink and blue respectively. The path before him was made from candy corn, white chocolate drops and sorted lollipops.

"What is this place" Garret asked as he was taking in the sight of the world

" It your dream" Owl spoke " And by the looks of it this place reflect what you enjoy the most"

"...what I...Enjoy?" Garret remembered the days his parents would take him to carnivals and Fairs, the days before he entered the 4th grade.

" My Parents would take me to the carnival when ever it came" Garret told the owl " I remembered the smell of popcorn, fried dough and cotton candy...Before" his head hung low.

**...**

_**" Mom the Carnival is in town can we go?"**_

_**" sorry but you still got your studies to do"**_

_**" but Mom it's Saturday, I'll miss the Carnival"**_

_**" Garrett not now..."**_

_**" But mom!"**_

_**...**_

" Ever since my parents divorce My mother changed" Garret confessed. " I..." He was interrupted for the sight of a cage that held a familiar jester was hanging before him.

"...NiGHTS!..." Garrett ran over to the cage. NiGHTS was indeed inside, she turned hearing her name being called.

" Garret what are you doing here?" she asked.

" I...I'm here to help you" Garret said taking hold of the chain at the bottom.

" Wait Garret don't " NiGHTS called, it was too late, the boy was blown back by a force, he landed in one of the cotton candy bushes. Reala appeared before him chuckling

" Well foolish boy" he sneered " you think you can rescue her?" he asked. Garret tried t get out but the cotton candy was to sticky and was pulling in more. Reala approached the boy.

" you will know what happens when you cross my path child" he raise his hand ready to strike. Garret thinking fast scooped some of the cotton candy and shoved it into Reala's face.

" Yuck!" Reala cried out as the sugar treat temporary blinded him. Garret got free and ran past the jester and resume to climbing up the chain into NiGHTS cage.

" Way to go Garret" NiGHTS said " now dualize with me so we can get out". NiGHTS held out her hand and Garret did the same as they touched Garret felt himself in a weird trance.

NiGHTS free from her cage quickly flew out. Reala notice her escape snapped his fingers as three birds appeared " After them!" he commanded. The three colorful birds took off after the two.

Garret was flying by Night's side looked back, when he looked back so did NiGHTS.

" uh-oh" He cried out.

" Reala must of sent them" NiGHT said " Don't worry we can stop them" She flew up making the bird fly in front of her. the rider on the bird confused was soon paralooped and a Key was now in her hand.

" whats the key for?" Garret asked. they got thier answer for Nights and him were back n the cage but the cage imploded on touch.

" Well one bird down 2 more to go" NiGHTS spoke and she and Garret repeated the process.

...

Once all 3 birds were taken down and the keys retrieved NiGHTS and Garret were taken out of the candy filled land and found themselves in a dentist office.

A drill like monster dressed like a dentist appeared cackling. It hand had 2 drills.

" Drillmaster" NiGHTS hissed. Garret knew this monster resembled what most children fear. The dentist.

" NiGHTS...I..." he spoke but NiGHTS was quick into action.

" Cant worry now Garret" she said " We have to focus on the monster and find it weakness" suddenly orbs of cotton appeared, she remembered how Garret used the cotton candy to escape Reala.

" That's it!" she cried out. she took some of the cotton candy and made a bigger orb and when there was enough she hurled the orb into one of the drills.

The drill got tangled up from the candy it malfunction and burst into smoke.

" just 2 more" NiGHTS said as she prepared another wad of candy. Aiming at the other hand she hurled it causing the other drill to break.

One more drill, Night repeated the process and threw the biggest wad she made at the monsters feet.

The drill that represented the monster feet was caught up and the whole creature exploded.

" that takes care of that" she said, she turned to Garret " Now do you want to go back to the Nightopia for some fun?" she asked.

" Yeah" Garret said as they escaped the demented dentist office.

* * *

**So the first Nightopia is saved...And what Ideya will Garret Receive?**

**Well your just going to wait and see for yourself.**

**And I think those birds with the key are called something else, I just cant seem to remember what.**


	3. A new face

**In this Chapter...We meet the other child...Alice**

* * *

NiGHTS and Garret were back at Sweets Paradise, now that the DrillMaster was defeated they were free to explore the Nightopia.

" Is any of this edible?" Garret asked approaching a cotton candy bush

" Why don't you try and see" NiGHTS suggested. Garret took a bit of the bush and popped it into his mouth, he could feel the soft cotton turn into sugar and dissolving in his mouth.

" Yup it's edible" Garret confirmed. his ears picked up on a sound of running water, turning to the source he saw a river, a river filled with multi colors of soda.

" Wow a soda river!" he cried out looking at each color. there was root beer, orange, grape, ginger ale, and classic coke. He notice something down the river.

" Hey what's that" he pointed out , NiGHTS looked in his direction, she was able to make out the shape of a person.

" why...It's a person like you" she said.

" Really?" Garret called " Can we get to them"

" Sure" NiGHTS flew in the opposite direction of Garret, She returned with a big piece of fried dough and threw it into the soda river " hop on it'll float".

Garret rode the makeshift boat down the river until they reach the body " I see it...er I see her!" The boy grabbed hold of a reed made from a drinking straw and was able to pull up to shore. NiGHTS and Garret were by the young girl's side.

The young girl had dusty blond hair, her clothing were a blue sweater with black pants. Garret shifted her so she would be facing him when she woke up.

The young girl slowly open her eyes, her eyes were blue color, she was startled by the boy and NiGHTS looking don at her.

" Who...Who are you" she gasped. Garret gave her space, he got up the ground and extended his hand to her.

"I'm Garret" he said, the girl took his hand as he helped her off the ground.

"...Alice..." she introduced herself.

" So Alice are you from here?" Garret asked.

"...No...I don't remember much every thing turned black and I fell" Alice said. She wasn't telling the whole truth for she kept swinging her leg back and forth kick up some of the dirt.

" Well this is my dream your in" Garret said " I can lead you to the door if you want"

"...ok..." Alice said.

" Hey Garret" NiGHTS called " I'll meet you latter" she said taking off into the Sky.

" Who's that?" Alice asked.

" That's NiGHTS" he said " don't be afraid she's a good person".

"...N...NiGHTS?" Alice asked with a little fear in her voice.

" Is something wrong Alice?" the boy asked. Alice shook her head indicating that nothing was wrong.

" No...I'm fine" she said. Garret let it slide and decided to help her get back to her world.

...

Once at the door Alice turned to Garret " hope we see eachother again" she said.

" Yeah...Me too!" Garret confirmed as he watched Alice exit the dream.

...

Alice was back at the dream gate, she turned back to find the door missing and the door was broken. She wasn't paying any attention for she backed into a body behind her. Alice slowly turned around only to be faced to face with Reala.

" You must of been so frighten child" he patted her head " I tried to come to your rescue but I bet that awful NiGHTS wouldn't allow it"

"...Reala I'm confused" Alice confessed " you said NiGHTS was a evil creature but from what I saw She seemed to be a kind person".

" DON'T LET HER FOOL YOU GIRL!" Reala snapped making the young girl jump " sorry child I don't mean to be harsh but I'm only looking out for you, after all if that little jokester finds out you have Ideya she'll steal it from you" He lied.

"...I'm sorry" Alice fell to her knees.

" Don't worry child " Reala told her, his hand was on her shoulder " Stay by my side and you'll be safe..." He chuckled.

* * *

**uh-oh...What's the deal behind Alice and Reala?...**


	4. Enter Alice

_Alice was a young girl who was facing her own problem, her parents are making her move._

_Her bedroom, what left of it, most of her items were boxed up, she looked out her empty bedroom window, she could see her parents packing boxes with their last names labeled._

_her father has been assigned to a new position in his work which require them to move to anew town._

_Alice didn't want to move, she didn't want to leave her school, her friends behind._

_At the goodby party her friends have set up for her she watched them all trying to be cheerful and supportive. When she took a second look the party all turned into darkness._

_Her friends soon morphed into horrifying creature, Alice turned running for her life._

_As she ran she saw a light at the end, extending her hand she felt a strong presence grab hold of her hand and pulled her into the safety of the light._

_..._

Alice woke up in front of a fountain, and to her right three door was were broken and destroyed. To her left one door stood. She looked down at her hands, her hands started to glow white. not knowing what it meant she felt something pulling her towards the door. Opening the door she was embraced by a white light.

...

When the Light cleared she found herself in a strange world made out of fabric, yarn and sewing material.

" What...Where am I" she asked herself. Sudden a Jester with a red and black trimming hovered behind her.

" What do we have here" his hissed, Alice turned around startled by the presences of the creature. The Jester floated up to her, she stood still frighten of what this creature might do to her.

" Don't be afraid little girl" he talked to her " I only going to ask you a question"

"...Question?..." Alice asked.

" Yes...Tell me have you seen some one named NiGHTS?" he asked.

"...N...NiGHTS?.." She asked.

" Don't lie to me child I know you..." He stopped speaking, his brain lit up with an idea. Seeing how this girl has no idea who NiGHTS is he can used it to his advantage "...I mean, I know you'll end up like the rest of them if NiGHTS found out about you"

"...Like...The rest of them?" she asked. Reala patted her on the head

" Yes...But I'm here to warn you, NiGHTS is a nasty little scamp who will do anything to have your Ideya" he explained " listen to me, I Reala will tell you about the Ideya. The Ideya's are courage, purity, intelligence, growth and hope, each in the respective color red, white, blue, green and yellow" He noticed Alice's hands glowing white and it was too strong for him, he backed away

" are you alright?" she asked him

" yes...But You have the Ideya of purity" he told her " you can use that to defeat NiGHTS"

"...Defeat NiGHTS?" she asked. Reala started to circle around her, she didn't notice he was leaving a ring around her.

" Yes...You can use the Ideya to protect yourself from that horrid creature, she may tried to be friend with you, she may as go far to gain your trust but as soon you let your guard down she attack leaving you helpless" Reala told her. He took off into the sky.

" Wait..." she looked down as her feet were slowly sinking into the darkness. "...Wait...Some one help...HELP!" she was engulfed by the dark matter.

Reala who was hidden from her sight watched her struggle and sink into his dark portal. He chuckled at the foolish girl.

" That was a close one" he said " but something about her Ideya is very strong" he rubbed his head " I better report to Master Wisemen about this". He took off into the sky.

* * *

**So Since NiGHTS or Owl wasn't around to greet Alice she ended up meeting Reala first...Now would that be an interesting concept to the games?...**

**...So Reala has manipulated Alice...Will she soon learn the truth and join the good side...Or for ever be in his clutches and used like a puppet**

**And What Does Reala mean by " strong Ideya"?...We'll just have to wait and see**


	5. Blanket Hill

Reala carfuly floated into his master lair. Wisemen a giant being made with many hands sensed Reala's presences.

_**" You better have a good reason for coming here Reala!" **_ Wisemen's voice called. Reala came out from behind one of the pillars he keeled before his master.

" I come to tell you of one of those young visitors" he said " a girl who's Ideya is stronger then any other"

_**" Ideya , this what you came to waist my time!" **_ Wisemen lashed.

" Forgive me" Reala said " but this girl we can use to our advantage" he explained " as you can see she has not met NiGHTS"

_**" NiGHTS!" **_ wisemen bellowed _**" She dares challenge me!" **_ one of his floating hands came towards Reala almost read to strangle him but the hand glided past him and went back to it place.

" Yes Master I know, but with this girl we can use her against NiGHTS" the nightmaren spoke up. Wisemen's eye closed thinking it over then opened up.

_**" Very well Reala but!...Let the girl collect all of her Ideya"**_

" W...What?" Reala asked. True Alice's Ideya of purity almost drove him away and if she was able to get all of them who knows what might happen.

_**" When she collects all of them I want you to bring her to me" **_ Wisemen instructed

"...As you wish master" Reala told him.

_**" Good...In the mean time, NiGHTS is with a young boy" **_ Wisemen said.

" I've already took care of that" Reala backed up for the DrillMaster emerged from the floor, its drills spun in all direction.

" DrillMaster will slow them down for sure" Reala smirked.

_**" Good...Now Go!"**_

" Yes..." Reala turned and left. Now he must keep his eye on Alice to make sure everything goes to Wisemen's plan...

...

**( Back to NiGHTS and Garret after they met Alice)**

...

Garret was sitting on top of one of the hills in his dream next to him was 2 ears of corn, the boy took one and open it, instead of corn he got cheddar popcorn. He fell on his back into the soft grass and popped a piece of the popcorn in his mouth.

NiGHTS was up in the sky playing with an Octopaw, She enjoyed tormenting the little creature by flying after it.

Owl was next to Garret he looked down at the boy " indeed when ever Octopaw appears NiGHTS sure like to go after it" He notice that Garret wasn't paying any attention. " young lad is something wrong"

" huh.." Garret snapped out of his thoughts " oh...I was just wondering if Alice got out ok". He admitted. true kids at his age would be embarrassed if they showed concern for the opposite sex. Owl could clearly see that.

" Is that all" he said " if you want I can go check on her why...Er..." the owl looked up at NiGHTS who was now playing hide an seek with the octopaw "...While you and NiGHTS enjoy the rest of this world"

" Yeh...That would be nice" Garret said sitting up " thanks Owl"

" No problem" Owl said and just like that his vanished before the young boy's eyes.

...

Alice had ventured back into her own dream world, the world with hills made from all different pieces of fabric, spools of thread with sewing needles holding them in place, There were giant pincushions acting out as boulders. Alice weak in her feet sat down on one of the pincushions, lucky there were no pin in them to stab her.

Suddenly Owl popped in before her, his appearance startled her making her fall back, she landed on the soft ground for everything felt like one giant mattress.

" Oh I'm so sorry child" he said " are you all right?".

Alice got up and brushed her pants " yes I'm ok" she said " but...Who are you?"

" You can call me Owl?" Owl spoke, he noticed Alice's hand glowing white " Why is that the Ideya of purity that you hold?" he asked. Alice backed away, the owl could see the fear in her eyes.

" Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"...How...How do you know about the Ideya?" she asked.

" Child I know everything that there is to the night dimension...Nightopias and world of dreams... and I just know everything about Ideya... Like how the Ideya is whats part of your heart.

" My heart?" Alice asked, she seemed a little more relaxed. Not far from the two Reala watched her interact with the Owl.

" Drat!" he said clenching his hand " That old Owl is going to ruin everything. He was careful to not be seen. He was disgusted on how the Owl was interacting with the young girl.

...

Alice was giggling at one of Owl's lame joke she was able to show a little confidence for her poster changed from being timid to more curious and wanting to explore.

" I now get it" she said once Owl explained everything to her "...But..." she wan interrupted for the yarn woven sky turned dark. A shadow hovered over her. Owl's eye glass popped off his face.

" Alice look out!" he cried. Alice slowly turned around her eyes widen on the sight and screamed.

* * *

**What going to happen next?.**

**oh I forgot to give Garret more of a description since I only said he had black her that was bowl cut. He wears a blue long sleeve shirt with a black t-shirt over it and tan pants with sneakers. and his eyes are green.**


	6. Puppet Prince

NiGHTS and Garret stoped in there track, NiGHTS could feel something wasn't right. Garret felt it too.

Owl came back and fell to the ground. Garret was quick to his side " Owl you ok?" he asked.

"...Alice..." Owl said "...She's in danger"

NiGHTS had a good idea who was behind this

"...Wisemen..." she hissed and took off and was out of Garret dream door.

...

NiGHTS was out in the dream gate and seeing the other door on the opposite side she few in.

...

A marionette crafted to look like a fairy tale prince, with pins over his shoulders had Alice captured in a cage his string pulled on his arms as he danced around on a puppet stage.

" don't be frighten dear Princess" the Marionette said " together we'll play forever and ever".

" LET HER GO PUPPET!" NiGHTS called . The Marionette giggled.

" Well if it isn't NiGHTS!" he said " Come to play the part of the fool I hope.

" No" she said " I'm hear to close the curtain!" she flew towards the cage that Alice was in " take my hand" she said. Alice hesitated for a second, but getting help was better then being in a cage. So Alice accepted the offer and took NiGHTS hand.

Once joined with NiGHTS she was free to fight the marionette. The puppet's string made him dance in place as NiGHTS flew around for a weakness, once spotted she was able to proceed to defeating it.

Pins were what held the puppet in place, using her drill dash NiGHTS was able to push of the pin the connected the left elbow together. The Prince looked down at his detached arm.

" How dare you!" he howled as his right arm summoned sewing needles, he sent them after her, she was able to dodged them. NiGHTS flew in and detached the left leg from the pin that served as the knee.

" you litle Imp!" the Prince repeated his attack NiGHTS dodged it and went for the third pin, on the right leg. one more pin to go. The Prince was now barely hanging by 1 pin. it painted blue eyes now turned red.

" You can not win!" he said.

" oh yeah wanna bet!" NiGHTS flew in removing the last pin. a trap door under the stage opened up and the torso of the Marionette fell in along with the arms and legs.

Once the battle was over NIGHTs flew away from the demented puppet stage and back to the dream word.

...

Back in Blanket Hill Alice separated from NiGHTS. she fell on her hands and knees "...She...She saved me?" she questioned herself, She turned around to thank her but the jester was gone.

"...Thank you..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Is Alice starting to see the light?...Or will Reala fill her in with more lies?**** is this really the end for the Puppet Prince?**


	7. DrillMaster Round 2

NiGHTS was back at Sweet Paradise, she found Garret being crouded by small baby like creatures. Each one was being giving a piece of candy and other snacks by the boy.

" I see the Nightopians found you" she said coming over. garret turned to her.

" Yeah they all looked a little hungry so I went out to find them some food" he said as one of the nightopians tugged on his pant leg, the boy chuckled as he handed it some pieces of popcorn.

The small creature took the popcorn. as it looked back the creature dropped it food and the little group ran in the opposite direction screaming for there lives.

" What's going on?" Garret asked, NiGHTS and the boy turned around, DrillMaster returned on his single drilled leg turned into 2 legs.

"..D...DrillMaster!" Garret gasped. NiGHTS was by his side.

" Don't be afraid" she said holding out her hand to his " we can defeat it again". Garret agreed and touched the jester's hand and soon was merged together in her.

...

NiGHTS was taken back to the demented dentist office, the DrillMaster burst through the doors showing off it's drills.

" I take you on like I did before!" NiGHTS flew in cotton candy clouds appeared, She repeated her strategy but when her pink cloud took in a blue cloud it separated.

" What happened?" Garret asked, he was floating next her.

" I...I don't know I though I was doing it right" she said looking at the cotton candy.

" I...I think you can only use one color" Garret suggested " the other color will cancel it out"

" You think so?" NiGHTS asked, she didn't get an answer for DrillMaster's right drill launched from it's hand and aimed at them, NiGHTS doged it as the Drill snapped back.

" Ok let's go!" NiGHTS said, She tried the strategy again only collecting blue colored cotton candy, and when she had big enough wad she used her drill dash to hurl it at the DrillMaster. The right handed drill got tangled up and exploded.

" Alright!" NiGHTS cheered. She started on the next one and was finding her self running out of blue.

"Uh ho...not enough " she called out.

" NiGHTS we should be careful with the amount we use" Garret said " the drills on his hands don't need big amount " the boy pointed to the legs " We should save the large amount for the legs"

"Ok" NiGHTS use her remain wad and hurled it at the left drill, the drill was tangled and it exploded. NiGHTS proceed to use the remaining pink cotton candy and took in half of what Garret suggested. one she though it was good enough she used her drill dash and hurled it at one of the legs.

The left leg drill burst with smoke. NiGHTS was pleased with the result, she gathered the remaining amount of the candy and sent it at the let leg.

With all it's drill broken the DrillMaster fell apart. all it metal body parts , nuts and bolts fell into one big pile.

NiGHTS and Garret could see the DrillMaster was no long returning, Garret felt himself separating from NiGHTS, he was alone in a white void looking up a blue sphere was floating down to him.

"...Is...This the Blue Ideya?" he asked "...My...intelligence that was missing from my heart".

He closed his eyes, when he opened them he was back outside of the dream gate.

" Well done!" owl said , Garret's hand started to glow blue " ah you have receive the Ideya of intelligence". The owl said.

" How so?" Garret said looking down at his hands " I not that intelligent...According to my mom" his head hung low.

" Now don't be like that" Owl said " you showed great intelligence, remember how you used the cotton candy to escape Reala?" he asked " and you used it to help NiGHTS defeat DrillMaster" The owl flew around the boy " that my boy is real intelligence, quick thinking right on the spot"

"...I guess your right" Garret said, he noticed a new door has appeared "...is..." Garret approached the door"

" Go on in" Owl said " when you get a Ideya an new door to a new Nightopia will open".

Garret opened the doors to be engulfed by a white light.

...

Reala was back in Wisemen's Lair, he was on his knees knowing something went wrong.

_**" DrillMaster has failed me"**_ Wisemen said bringing up the remaining piles of the bossmaren. with a swift movement of his hand the drillmaster was gone. Reala knew one day that that could be him if he failed Wisemen.

" F...Forgive me master but the next one won't fail" Reala stepped back, a hand puppet of a scholar complete with cap and gown rose out of the floor, it's face was panted to look like a clown with a never ending smile. the bossmaren laughed and went to it position.

_**" for your sake Reala don't show your face unless it something important" **_ Wisemen ordered.

" Yes...of course master"Reala responded. Wisemen dismissed the Nightmaren and he quickly flew out before things got worse.

* * *

**DrillMaster is gone for good...yeah I'm going by JOD logic of having to fight the boss twice...I...Kinda like that,^^; I like how round two it's the same stragaty but you have to execute it differently ...And by looking at the next bossmaern for Garrets next dream world...your just going to wait till the next chapter. ^^;**


	8. The Ideya of Hope

Alice followed the path of Blanket Hill, the path was soft , looking down there were buttons lined up one by one on each side. Alice got tired of following the path and took rest off the path, she sat down on the ground. to her surprise she almost sank in to the ground.

"...It's like my bed!" she pushed her hand down, her hand sprung back from the impact. Alice saw a small hill and had an idea "...I wonder..." she climbed up the hill looking down she looked around her surrounding then started to hop, her feet pushed her back into the air.

Alice giggled in delight as she continued to jump on the hill, her giggles attracted a few Nightopians, she stopped jumping as the small baby like creatures slowly crawled over to her.

" Don't be shy" she gestured the little critters to join her. one nightopian was brave enough to approach her, Alice picked it up as it looked at her .

" You know" she said putting the creature down " you all reminded me of my old baby dolls I use to have when I was 5" she fell on to her back, the plush hill catching her as the Nightopians crawled all over tickling her.

" Stop..." she laughed " that tickles..." to escape she rolled down the hill . once on level ground she decided to play follow the leader with the Nightopians.

The Nightopians followed Alice where ever she went and in the same was, some times she would hop along the plush fields, other times she would walk to let them catch up with her.

When she would stop to rest the Nightopian would gather and tackle her to the ground. She rolled on her back and looked up at the yarn woven sky, the clouds were made out of felt sewed together with blue yarn.

" I wonder if clouds are really fluffy?" she asked a nightopian who has curled up net to her and was fast asleep. she giggled at the small creature. suddenly all the other nightopians ran away from her in fear.

" What wrong?" she sat up making sure the one nightopian wasn't disturb.

" Having fun dear child?" Reala's voice called from behind her, Alice turned around she was startled by him.

"Oh...It's you" she said. Reala floated infront of her now facing her.

" Just checking up on you my dear" he said, he noticed the sleeping nightopian " I see you made yourself a little friend".

" Reala...can I ask you something?" Alice asked bringing her knees close her chest. Reala took a seat next her.

" Of course you can...After all I'm the only friend you have" he patted her head.

...

Owl who wanted to check on Alice quickly hid behind a giant button, he peek out from the corner and didn't like what he saw.

"...Oh...this is not good!" he said after seeing Alice talking with Reala, then the nightmaren flew away. "...I better get NiGHTS" with that said he disappeared .

...

NiGHTS was floating on her back, after all Owl told her to wait form him before she took off after Garret. Owl returned feather were coming out of him.

" NiGHTS" Owl said " This is not good"

"What not good old timer " She asked floating over to him.

" I saw Alice talking with Reala" he said.

" WHAT!" NiGHTS looked over at Alice's dream door " I better get her away from him" she turned to the Owl " You go after Garret I'll be back to join him latter" With that she took off to Blanket Hill

...

Inside Blanket Hill she flew all over the land looking for the young girl, of course fleeing Nightopians were a big help and she flew in the direction thy were coming from.

...

Puppet Prince has returned only this time Alice was in his hand.

" Back to the stage!" he tel ported her back to the theater hall, this time instead of 4 pins he now has 6, the extra 2 on his shoulder.

" HELP!" Alice cried out.

" don't be afraid young lady" the marionette said " you be a star, he let her down on a prop castle " now wait here for the dragon".

" I don't think so!" NiGHTS announced as she flew in. she scooped Alice in her arms.

"...You...Saved me again" Alice spoke.

" Don't worry about it" NiGHTS told her " dualize with me and we can put this puppet freak out for good". Alice held her hand out, NiGHTS balance the girl in one of her arms she held out her free hand and the two joined.

...

Now joined NiGHTS went to her stratagy, she started off by removing the pins that held the marionettes legs, the puppet summoned needles after her but the jester dodged it, she removed the pin holding his right arm. She noticed how the puppet wasn't hanging from his left arm.

" I see" she said looking at the shoulders " one of those pins must be the one connecting him" she flew down to his shoulder. carefully looking she saw the right one and pulled it out. the string snapped. going for the left shoulder she pulled the pin out and now the puppet was hanging from it's last limb.

" This was too easy!" NiGHTS said going in for the last pin, after removing it, the trap door under the marionette opened and he fell into the hole along with it's limbs.

...

Alice was brought into a white void, she was separated from NiGHTS as a yellow orb gently floated down to her.

" The yellow Ideya...The Ideya of hope..." she touched the Ideya, closing her eyes she found herself back out in the dream gate, her hands started to glow yellow "...what the use" she said "...what hope would I have" a tear fell from her eye " after all...no matter what I do I'm still going to move".

Alie noticed the new door the opened on her side, she almost reached for the door but NiGHTS blocked her.

" Stop!" she said holding out her hand " before you go any further we need to talk".

* * *

**So Alice has gain the Ideya of hope...And what could Nights want to talk to her about?...I think we all know what it might be**

** Next Chapter we'll Enter Garrets and Alice's second dream world...This time it'll reflect there fears :|**


	9. Academics yard

Garret opened his eyes when the light cleared. he gasped at the sight. The sky was black and like a chalk boards for the clouds were made of math problems.

Giant rulers stuck out like scarce trees, while random placements of desks were all over the checker pattern field. a random widow floating in the mid air show a view of a grassy plains but the of thing was everything else had cracks in them except the window, the desks were cracked the chalk bord sky had cracks and the giant rulers had cracks in them.

" Oh my" Owl called taking in the sight" you do know each world mirror the heart of the visitor" he flew next to the boy" but in this case something deep down is making this place frightening"

"...I know" Garret took a few more steps, the path before him structured out of labels of different subjects. Math, Science, Geography, literature, English, and pre algebra.

Garret stared to remember past conversations with his mother.

**...**

**" We need to change this C Garret"**

**" But mom..."**

**" No excuses you should of known this by now...I'm sorry but your staying home for the weekend"**

**" That's not fair!"**

**" you should of done better on your tests, now you best get to your room..."**

**" My room this...My Room that, that all you tell me, I'm never going to be able to be with my friends...I HATE YOU!"...**

**...**

Deep down Garret now regretted telling his mom that, he knew he hurt her feelings.

" My mom was never happy with my results" he went on " it had t be As and Bs...If got a C" he looked up at the math problem clouds, Math wasn't his best subject, he was being taught advance lesson beyond his grade and it confused him.

" Oh that would explain this..." Owl took another look in the class room warped nightopia "...world".

"...I...I wanna leave" Garret said turning or the door, but a sinister Jester appeared.

" what's the matter lad, afraid" Reala gloated. Garret slowly turned around. Owl put himself in front of the boy and the Nightmaren.

" Now hold on you..." Owl spoke but Reala slapped him away. He slowly floated over to the boy " you don't have any cotton candy to save you now" he said.

Garret slowly walked backwards, as he walked while Reala moved forward, a demented laughter of a clown came behind the boy.

" Ah about time he showed up" Reala stepped back. Garret slowly turned around and the giant hand puppet scholar rose up. Garret fell backwards. he was struck with fear.

" Ah yes... prepared to be schooled boy" Reala disappeared as the hand puppet used its hand and grabbed Garret.

* * *

**Welcome to Garrets nightmare-ish hell. As you can see he feels forever trap with his studies and the crack in the area represent the hurtful words he shouted at his mother...**

**so Math is not his best subject...go figure!  
**


End file.
